There's a Way to Know
by MerXist
Summary: What if there was an easier way for Lawrence and Adam to escape? What if there was a way to know that the dead man lying on the floor wasn't really dead? First fic! Please review!
1. Free

**Hey first fic! Please be nice! And this may be a little AU. Oh, and I came up with this idea when the movie ended. I started to realize how Lawrence and Adam had a way to escape! Hope you like the idea however!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing associated to Saw.**

**Summary: What if there was an easier way for Lawrence and Adam to escape? What if there was a way to know the dead man lying on the floor wasn't really dead?**

* * *

**There's a Way to Know**

Adam sat on the blood stained floor staring at the man in front of him dead. He sighed and stared back at Lawrence as he rubbed his forehead trying to think through something. Lawrence was talking about how the police were trying to catch a man who was called the Jigsaw Killer.

"All I know is that only one person survived from Jigsaw's games." Lawrence said.

"What happened to the person?" Adam asked.

"The police are asking questions from her." Lawrence explained, "But she won't tell them much, only how she escaped."

"Why?"

Lawrence looked up at Adam, "Because he helped her."

Adam made a confused expression, "I don't get it. So he tortures you first, then he helps you? That's stupid."

Lawrence only shook his head, "I don't know, but I'm guessing he knows what it's like to be tortured."

At this response Adam looked up quizzically, "He does? Then why does he torture people for the fun of it?"

"I don't know!" Lawrence burst out. He sighed and sat back on the floor looking at the time. Only two hours left before six.

"That is the most stupidest mass murderer I have ever heard of." Adam declared, "I mean, the part where he helps you in the end? Come on, that's too unbelievable."

"Well he did do it!" Lawrence yelled, he was getting tired of Adam's sarcastic tones.

Adam just shook his head and leaned his back against the wall. He thought about what Lawrence said and couldn't believe it. It was just too weird! How could someone help you if they wanted you dead? Adam chuckled at that.

"What are you laughing at?" Lawrence said.

"I was just think how we are kidnapped by the weirdest mass murderer I have ever heard of." Adam replied.

"He's not a mass murderer, he hasn't killed anyone. Somehow he makes people kill themselves." Lawrence pointed out.

As the words started to sink into Adam's head, he slowly realized it was true. And it was pretty amazing how the man could come up of a way to make people kill themselves. The man was strange and sick, but he was clever.

Adam was about to make a response when he suddenly realized something. "Hey Lawrence."

Lawrence looked up tired and with a exhausted look on his face. "What?"

"I just found out something." He said.

That got Lawrence's attention, he slowly got up and stared at Adam. "What? What is it? Come on tell me!"

"You said the Jigsaw Killer didn't actually kill anyone right?"

"Yeah." Lawrence said impatiently.

"Then how did he die?" Adam pointed at the dead man on the floor.

Lawrence stared confusingly at Adam, "I-I don't know what you mean."

"You said Jigsaw didn't kill anyone, so did he kill that man on the floor?" Adam said.

"I don't know, maybe he found out a way for the man to kill himself." Lawrence said. He couldn't understand what Adam was getting at. Adam spoke up, "We've been here for about seven hours right?"

"Yes! Jeez Adam tell me what's your point!"

Adam bent down staring at the dead man's face, "His lips aren't blue." He said.

"So?" Lawrence replied.

"So? Aren't you the doctor here? When you die your lips turn blue!" Adam yelled out.

"His lips could be covered in blood." Lawrence said. Adam checked at what Lawrence said and saw that he was wrong. "No, they're not covered in blood."

Lawrence's eyebrows furrowed, "So you mean—"

"What I mean is that he's probably not dead!" Adam exclaimed. Lawrence's eyes shot wide open as he realized this, "So it's probably just a fake doll?"

"Or a wounded person not dead." Adam said. Lawrence came up with another idea, "Or maybe pretending to be dead."

Lawrence shook his head and became even more confused than ever. "Is this another one of his tricks?" He muttered.

However, Adam heard this and looked around the room trying to see if there might be another useful clue. Lawrence too looked around the room until his eyes stopped on the gun lying under the man's hand. He took out the bullet from his pockets and stared at it carefully then stared back at the gun.

Lawrence lay carefully on the ground and reached his hand far out to the gun. Adam didn't seem to get what Lawrence was trying to do, but then he had a thought he was going to kill him.

"Lawrence?" Adam whispered frightened.

Lawrence ignored Adam and took off his shirt and tossed it towards the gun since he couldn't reach it with his bare hands. He tossed his shirt again towards the gun and missed. He threw it again and barely made the gun move. He stared at Adam exasperated; "Can you give me that plug you tossed before?" He asked.

Adam shook his head silently fearfully. "How do I know you're not going to kill me with the gun?"

Lawrence sighed, "I'm not going to kill you, just give me that thing."

"Then what are you going to do?" Adam said.

Lawrence knew he couldn't say it, otherwise Jigsaw would know what he had planned in mind. "Just trust me!" Lawrence yelled. Adam didn't move from his spot.

Lawrence clenched his jaw angrily and looked around for an object to tie on his shirt. He spotted the saw laying on the floor and picked it up. He smiled and made the sleeve of his shirt tie around the saw. Once he was done he crawled back on the floor and tossed the shirt towards the gun. He missed three times, but on the fourth, he took hold of the gun. He slowly brought it towards him and grinned.

Lawrence took the one bullet he ever had and put it in his gun. He stared at the gun realizing why he had never thought of doing this in the first place.

He looked at Adam and smiled, but Adam just cowered in the corner afraid that Lawrence was going to shoot him.

Instead Lawrence sat back down and aimed the gun on his chain lock. He silently prayed that his plan would work. He pulled his finger slowly aiming on the lock until he heard a gunshot, and Adam screamed at the same time.

Lawrence closed his eyes as he did this and slowly opened them. He saw that the gun had broken his lock free! He smiled like he had never smiled before and yelled out happily. He took off the chain from his leg and just as he did he saw the chains shake as if being electrocuted. He heard the noise as well and sighed in relief. He realized he was so close in getting electrocuted.

He sat up and stared at Adam, showing that he had no chain around his leg. Adam stared surprised and couldn't believe it until he started to yell out happily as well.

"You did it! I can't believe it! You're a genius! And I thought you were going to shoot me!" Adam yelled out.

Lawrence only smiled, but then it slowly disappeared as he realized there was no way to free Adam. Adam realized this as well and sat back glumly.

"Don't worry, I'm going to get help." Lawrence said.

"How? The doors locked." Adam said and he pointed at the wooden door across the room.

Lawrence walked over to his saw and grabbed it. "I'll use this." He said.

"But that's too weak!" Adam declared.

"We'll have to wait and see." Lawrence replied. He walked over to the door and took a deep breath and started to cut against the wood using the saw. It took some time and Lawrence realized the wooden door was weak and very old.

After about ten minutes he managed to make a small hole in the door. He reached his hand out and looked around from the outside trying to find a lock. He found it and quickly unlocked it. Lawrence pushed the door and it moved out freely showing a dark path ahead.

"I don't believe it." Adam whispered.

Lawrence looked back at Adam. "I'll be back, I promise." Lawrence vowed.

Adam stared sadly at Lawrence as he saw him leave. For about five minutes after Lawrence was gone, nothing happened. Until the so-called dead man on the floor rised up from his spot and glared at Adam. He took off a piece of fake skin and looked around the room.

Adam couldn't move, he seemed frozen on his spot and stared openmouthed at the man in front of him realizing Lawrence was right. The man was pretending to be dead.

"The key to that chain is in the bath tub." He said, his voice came out raspy.

Adam looked back and realized the glowing object that was supposed to be the key had fallen in a pipe hole in the bathtub.

"Looks like your friend was a lot clever than you." The man rasped out.

"No…" Adam whispered. The man walked over to the door and stared back at Adam than shut the lights leaving the room into darkness. The man closed the door as well hearing Adam's echoing screams.

Perhaps the man had left because the cops would be arriving soon.

* * *

Lawrence ran down the path until he came upon a ladder and climbed up. He reached to the top and looked around, the place appeared to be a warehouse. Lawrence ran out of the place as quickly as possible. He went through some doors until he finally came outside blinking at the sudden brightness. He looked around and realized how much he missed the outside world.

Lawrence went to look for help spotting a couple walking down the road.

* * *

Adam yelled and yelled until his throat felt raw. He stopped and spent practically five hours in the quiet place. He thought he heard rats running around the place. He had a though Lawrence had forgotten about him. Adam suddenly began to think he was going to die here after all.

* * *

The cops soon arrived after Lawrence had called them, they had went down the sewers and went looking for Adam after Lawrence had said their was another man trapped down their. Now the only thing was left was to find Lawrence's family.

Lawrence asked a police officer what time it was, five forty eight. Lawrence began to grow worried that there wouldn't be time to save his family.

* * *

Adam shivered as he felt something brush against his back. Adam yelled and stood up realizing there were rats around here after all. He couldn't see anything, but he did hear the screech as rats ran along the floor.

Adam was about to sit back down when he saw the door fly wide open revealing a little light. He spotted cops running in with their guns pointed around the room trying to see if their was a threat.

"Hey over here!" Adam yelled.

One cop found the light switch and turned it on making Adam squint into the brightness. But that didn't matter to him, help had come after all.

* * *

Lawrence's family was safe after the police had received a phone call from them. Lawrence grew so releived he felt as if his world was perfect again. After about a half hour, his family arrived and looked at Lawrence releived he was okay.

Lawrence saw his family and ran over to them giving hugs and kisses. Lawrence never wanted to be seperated from his family ever again.

_Three weeks later_

Adam sat at the foot of his couch watching TV. He skimed through the channels until he found a channel he liked. He watched football for a little while until the phone rang.

Adam turned off the TV and got up to answer the phone. He entered the kitchen and grabbed the phone from the receiver.

"Yeah?" Adam said.

"Hello Adam, are you ready for round two?" Said a very familiar and raspy voice.

Adam dropped the phone as he realized who it was. He stood frozen not beleiving the killer was after him again.

* * *

**Please review! I don't know if I may continue this story or just leave it to end right there. Review and let me know.**


	2. Back to Hell

**A/N: **You wanted me to continue, well here it is.

**Chapter 2: Back to Hell**

(Adam's POV)

"Hello Adam, are you read for round two?" Said a very familiar and raspy voice.

I gasped as I realized who it was. This can't be, I thought. How could he come after me again?

I felt my hands begin to shake as I held the phone. It dropped heavily beside me making a small clatter noise. A small buzzing came out of the phone.

My breathing began to quicken and I searched around my surroundings for a weapon. I spotted a lamp placed on a night table and I quickly rushed over to it. I picked it up and kept it positioned in my hands so I could be ready when there was an attack.

I could not end up in that bathroom again, I couldn't! I thought. I won't let him take me away this time. That son of a bitch won't even get his hands on me.

I began to make my way out of the apartment, taking careful steps as I moved making sure I wouldn't make a sound. But as the door loomed into figure, the lights went out.

I cursed under my breath and grew panicky. What if I couldn't make it out of the door before Jigsaw caught me? I thought.

But I had no time to worry about that. I ran to the door and twisted the knob.

It didn't budge open.

I twisted the knob the other way and still the door wouldn't open. The door wasn't locked, I knew because the knob turned all the way around, just enough for me to know that the door was open. But I tried the lock on the door anyway and found that it was open after all.

I suddenly realized that there was something blocking the door from the outside. But what?

I seemed to just stand against the door for a while, only hearing my ragged breaths. There was no noise except my breathing and the eerie silence made everything even more frightening.

I took a step away from the door, and another. I looked around and found no light portraying inside at all. I slowly and cautiously moved over to the nearest window I could find, which was just across the room.

The curtains were closed, so I reached over to pull it open, but soon stopped myself. What if there was something waiting for me out that window?

I had no time to think about that, I had to take my chances and open that window. If there was something behind it, then I'll have to hit it with the only weapon I was holding: the lamp.

I raised my hand that held the lamp so I could strike whatever was going to attack me. I pulled the curtains apart and found that nothing scary was behind it. Instead I found thick wood nailed onto my windows with little light coming through its cracks.

I shook my head and just stared at what was before me. I didn't remember coming home to find my windows all boarded up. This had to happen at least a few hours ago.

"Shit!" I hissed under my breath. "Shit, shit, shit, shit!" I yelled louder.

This wasn't supposed to happen, I thought. How the fuck is my windows closed?

With the only light coming from those cracks, I moved to another window. That was boarded up too, so I moved to another one, and another one forgetting that I was making a lot of noises and that Jigsaw might catch me from out of nowhere.

None of those things happened, I just moved from window to window. And all of them were boarded up.

I felt fear creep upon my mind. I couldn't seem to move my arms or legs, so I just stood there in the middle of the room watching the last window I had checked to see if it was boarded up. What had Jigsaw planned this time?

I moved backwards as my senses came back. I looked around for a hiding place. Anything was good, behind a chair, under a bed, under some blankets. Just about anything that would keep me hidden from Jigsaw.

There was little light coming into the room, but it was enough for me to see a chair pressed against the wall and a clock just above it. I had never seen that chair before nor the clock, and they seemed to stick out from all of the furniture in the room. But the only thing I could do was hide behind the chair at least.

I quickly made my way over to the chair and pushed it away from the wall so I could hide between it and the chair. The chair was soft and leathery and had a tint of red color on it. But I pushed it away from the wall anyway.

When I was done, I was about to crouch down when I noticed something attached against the back of the chair. I stared at it in puzzlement wondering what it was.

I tried moving the object away from the back of the chair, but then noticed that it was taped against it. I tugged a little harder until it came off.

It seemed to be in a rectangular shape and was gray in color. The surface was smooth and felt rough to some spots. I moved it over to the light and found out that it was a tape recorder with my name written on it.

I felt my eyes go wide and my breathing seemed to stop. This tape recorder, it reminded me of something…

"Oh God." I gasped. It just couldn't be! This already showed that I was placed in Jigsaw's games already, inside my own home! The clock, the chair and this, it all adds up. This was a set up from Jigsaw.

I felt my eyes move over to the play button and I saw that there was a tape placed inside the recorder already. I saw my thumb automatically press the play button as if it had a mind of its own.

The raspy voice of Jigsaw began to speak, _"Hello Adam. You once survived one of my games. So are you ready for round two?" _He said. A small coughing could be heard as he paused. _"You seemed to not learn a lesson the first time I put you in my games; you didn't understand the value of your life. So what happens when you're placed inside your own home to learn the importance of life again? Only this time, you're on your own. Listen carefully if you will. There is a slow acting poison coursing through your veins and only I have the antidote for. The antidote it placed somewhere in your home securely, somewhere that you don't even know of. The clues to finding the antidote are hidden all around you. But I would be careful if I were you, those clues are not as harmless as they seem." _I heard a choked laughter. _"Keep in mind, the clock above you is there for a reason. You only have two hours before the poison begins to make your body bleed from inside out. So Adam, how much blood will you shed to stay alive? Let the game begin." _

The tape stopped and I grew still for a moment. I heard the small ticking noise coming from the clock above me and the eerie silence that followed.

Time seemed to pass by so slowly until I rushed back to my senses. I began to curse out loud and I hit my fists against the walls in anger. There was no Jigsaw in my home; instead he had left his games behind. From the moment I had stepped in here, I was placed in hell.

* * *

**A/N: Keep in mind if you're confused about some things, the next chapter might help you figure out a few things. But please review just like you did last time! **


End file.
